


扣下扳机（尽情享受）

by Sage_Wayne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Old and Married, Relationship Reveal, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Wayne/pseuds/Sage_Wayne
Summary: 带土抱着双臂，难以置信又有点惊恐地看了斑一眼，“叔叔，你是警察局长。你不能让地区检察官做你的炮友！”他嚷道。





	扣下扳机（尽情享受）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull the Trigger (Live It Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263706) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> 标题来自于Josef Salvat的《Shoot and Run》  
> 本文属于criminals do it better系列

由于斑是名义上的家族首领，在诸事解决后，他成为了带土首个告知自己和卡卡西将要到来的婚礼的对象。

当带土搭乘电梯到斑的顶层公寓时，外面还是一片漆黑，空气中弥漫着隆冬早晨的昏暗气氛。即便身处于有供暖的建筑中，带土也将喉咙附近的大衣领子拉高了一些，他因为胃部的阵痛而有些生气地皱了皱脸。距离卡多做出蠢事已经有一个半月了，那家伙在没有做任何背景调查的情况下绑架了一个警察的男朋友。现在带土基本上已经痊愈，而且已经完全被一直在他身边打转的卡卡西烦到了。尽管斑远不是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人——很不幸，这种情感并未得到回报——但通过拜访他的叔叔以换得躲开他未婚夫的几个小时是值得的。

带土做好准备，看着电梯门以恐怖电影式的慢速缓缓开启，随后迈进斑光鲜亮丽的公寓。空气中弥漫着咖啡的气息，穿插着烧焦吐司的暗流——这就是斑烹饪天赋的巅峰了——然而即便带土已经打起精神，他连一个人都没有看到。

“你好？”带土带着些谨慎呼唤道，从电梯那儿走开了几步。他的靴子里各有一把飞刀，而且他最喜欢的双刃短刀藏在他的后背上，只是以防万一(卡多事件让他重新考虑是否应把武器留在家中)，尽管他无法想象什么样的人会蠢到在警察局长的家里攻击他。

但是，卡多事件也证明了带土雇佣到晓的那群人是仅存的有智商的罪犯，所以他或许不能用这个来宽慰自己。

不过在他开始担心之前，屋子里传来了快速的脚步声，斑大步走进客厅，仍然在梳理头发、调整衬衫。带土扬起眉毛，因为即便是在充满了早起者的家族中，斑也总能让其他人感到羞愧。现在他居然还在做准备——

好啊，事情有变。而带土恰好就是这么多管闲事，即便很可能会为此后悔，他也想知道发生了什么。

“是你啊，带土。”斑说。尽管大多数人不会察觉，但带土足够了解他，能辨认出他有点气息不稳。“你吃过早饭了吗？来杯咖啡？”

斑的烹饪产物应该被不惜一切代价地避免，除非有人想去趟医院并且来一次洗胃，但他的咖啡总是做的很好，虽然它浓到足以取代颜料。不过，带土可是在一家子警察中长大的，除了他们酿成的黑色机油，他尝什么都嫌淡，所以他点了点头。

“咖啡很好。”他说，跟随着斑走进厨房，年长者把梳子掷向侧桌，挥手示意他坐下。烤面包机正在轻快地冒着烟，但是咖啡机旁边居然放置着一个装着绿色有籽玩意儿的搅拌机。带土心存疑虑地看了看它，因为他甚至都没想过斑居然会知道搅拌机是什么，不过在他出声询问前，斑把一个汤碗大小的杯子推过桌面。他道谢了一声，拿起了它，带土没费事要奶和糖，那只会让他被斑讥笑嘲弄。

“有东西烧焦了吗？”一个低沉的声音毫无预兆地问道，这让带土吃惊地僵住了，他猛地回过头。没有脚步声，但有另一个男人进入了厨房，他是个高个子，瘦但是肌肉紧实，有一头蓬松的银发。他穿着整洁的藏蓝色制服和乳白色的牛津棉布衫，胳膊上搭着夹克，鸽灰色的领带松松地环绕在他的脖颈，在转向斑之前，他冷静的红色双眼在带土身上停留了一瞬。他意有所指地对斑扬起一边眉毛。

斑有点困惑地朝他眨了眨眼，然后诅咒着转身冲向烤面包机。

另一个男人轻轻地哼了一声，然后看向带土。“我希望你没在期待早餐。”他干巴巴地说，盖过了斑咒骂的声音。

带土感到自己的疑心正在生根发芽，他回复了一个狡黠的微笑，“我希望自己现在能更了解这一点了。”

在这个男人转过身之前，兴味在他具有贵族特征的面容上闪过。他给自己倒了一杯搅拌机里的混合物，然后朝着卧室的方向走去。

“如果你把那令人作呕的粘稠物撒到任何地方，你付钱去重装地板！”斑提高音量警告道。

带土用眼角注视着这个男人——细想起来，他很眼熟——走进斑的卧室，而不是左边的客房。他的声音飘出来，“那‘令人作呕的粘稠物’含有的维生素和矿物质比通常你一周见到的都多。停止抱怨，喝掉你的那份。”

斑沉着脸，但还是伸手去拿杯子了。就在这一刻，那个男人的身份闪现在带土的脑海，他花了些力气才没让自己像个傻瓜一样大张着嘴。

“你在和地方检察官约会？”他嘶声说，全然震惊了。就他长久以来的了解，斑对已婚市长柱间一直抱有狂热且极其可悲的迷恋。如果带土没记错家庭关系的话，他也是检察官的兄长。

即便是对斑而言，这也实在是一个怪异至极的情况。尤其是带土有着很多他诅咒千手扉间永堕地狱深处的记忆。

斑震惊地抗议出声，转过身来瞪着他，不过他的表情更像“被车灯照到的鹿”而不是“嗜血杀手”。“我们没在约会！”他也嘶声说，强调地挥动胳膊，几乎要语无伦次了，“这—它—我们只是同事！带有特殊福利而已！”

带土抱着双臂，难以置信又有点惊恐地看了斑一眼，“叔叔，你是警察局长。你不能让地区检察官做你的炮友！”他嚷道。

斑脸色发白，又以令人吃惊的速度变成深红色。然而，在他措辞防卫之前，那可敬的千手扉间踱回厨房清洗他的杯子 ，随后有些烦躁地说道，“你需要洗衣服了——你几乎没有袜子了。你有看到我矢仓案子的摘要吗？”

斑立刻被分心了，他望向扉间。“在家庭娱乐中心找找看，”他建议道，“昨晚看电影的时候你在翻阅他们。”

法学家点头致谢，走向客厅，仍然步履无声。带土看着他离开，然后转过身望向他的叔叔，审判性地扬起眉毛。然而，斑并没有看到这个，他跟着扉间走出去了，正斜倚在门口。

“你今晚会工作到很迟吗？我可以做晚餐。”

即使是在他坐着的这个地方，带土也能看到扉间做了个鬼脸。“别。”他平板地说。把几个档案袋塞入公文包，将它咔哒一声关上，“我和雾隐的地区检察官青有一个很迟的会议，但我应该在八点前会回来。如果你能等那么久，我会做饭的。如果不能，叫外卖然后给我留一些。”他再一次走向卧室，在擦肩而过时给了斑一个恼火的眼神，但除非带土全瞎了，他才会看不见扉间的手在经过的时候停留在斑的胳膊上。

斑看着他穿过门廊消失，然后给了带土一个混合着一份满足三份自得的眼神。“这是唯一一种在午夜之前把他弄出办公室的方法，这该死的工作狂。”他吐露道，似乎把自己屡次一周工作八十小时的经历抛诸脑后。“他以为我没法喂饱自己，哈！”

考虑到带土自己也对斑有着相同印象，他一点都不惊讶。不过，这确实全新诠释了为什么斑坚持帮忙准备圣诞晚宴，不管美泉如何尝试得体地告诉他“哪怕我死”。

“没在约会，哈？”带土干巴巴地说。半秒后扉间踏回厨房，在围上围巾的同时扣起大衣。斑给了带土一个有点凶狠的眼神，然后对地区检察官露出一个不太自然的微笑。“那么今晚见？”他提议。“别在工作时表现得那么像顽固的混蛋。还有别以为我没注意到你把我所有的领带都偷走了，千手。”

扉间转了转眼球，但还是接受了斑提供的短暂的吻。“那我要怎么赢下我的案子？”他柔和地说，语调中不含讽刺，“而且你没有什么可抱怨的。你告诉过我你讨厌这条领带。”

有那么一瞬，斑看起来有些吃惊。随后他哼了一声。“那可是原则问题，”他抱怨道，“别做个吝啬鬼，如果你想要增加花样，去买些属于你自己的。”

“但我喜欢你的。”扉间反驳道，尽管除了眼中一闪而过的温暖，他冷酷的表情几乎没有改变，但他的嗓音降到了亲密柔和的声调。为此，斑给了他一个自得的笑容以及另一个快速的吻。

在一次心跳后，扉间退开一步，补充道，“顺便一提，我告诉你的秘书如果你又把她弄哭，她可以打电话给我。而且我会帮她起诉你，这是你应得的。”

斑冷哼一声。“她打给你总比打给人力资源部好。那个波风真是个该死的假惺惺的白痴。我宁愿处理你的起诉也不愿意面对他无时无刻的说教。”

“如果你害我发起针对你的职场骚扰诉讼，我就搬回去和我哥哥一起住。”扉间警告道，最后亲吻了斑一次。他朝带土点头致意，向着门口走去。

带土给了他叔叔一个富于表现力的眼神。“那么，没有在约会。”他干巴巴地同意道。“我接受了，因为你们直接跳过了那个环节，成为了恶心的老夫老夫。”

他得到了正中面部的茶巾作为回报。“噢，闭嘴，你这个小混球，”年长者喃喃道，“我还没喝到足够的咖啡来处理这个呢。”

因为带土是个小混蛋而且从没有找到否认这个的理由，他一直等到斑从他的杯子喝了一大口，谨慎地靠回在他的椅子里，才故作冷淡地说道：“所以我假定应该多给你一张我婚礼的邀请函了。”

斑把他的咖啡全喷到早餐吧台上了，而带土笑得如此剧烈，他都扯到缝线了。


End file.
